This invention relates generally to door mounting assemblies and, more particularly, to doors for control panels of air conditioning systems.
Room air conditioners are generally self-contained with the controls for adjusting the various operating parameters being located on the front side thereof for easy access by the operator. However, inasmuch as a room air conditioner is generally located in a rather prominent location within a room, the manufacturers have strived to make them aesthetically pleasing. In this regard, it has generally been the practice to make the front face as unobtrusive as possible by blending it in with the surrounding area such as, for example, by providing a natural wood-like appearance to the front grille structure. As part of this effort, it has also become customary to provide a door over the control panel. Such a door not only enhances the appearance of the front panel, but also protects the control panel from such things as use by children and exposure to dust and the like.
The most common way of mounting such a door is that of using hinges at one side thereof with the door opening outwardly. One great disadvantage to such a door is that it is easily damaged since, when it is in the open position, it is very susceptible to being broken or otherwise damaged. In addition, hinged doors are relatively expensive to manufacture and install on air conditioning equipment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved door and mounting apparatus for a control panel of an air conditioning system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control panel door which is not particularly susceptible to breakage.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a control panel door which is simple to install and to operate.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a control panel door which is economical to manufacture and extremely functional in use.
These objects and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.